Electronic modules, including for example, switching and routing modules, are often inserted in standardized racks. These racks have upright supports with spaced openings. Brackets and conventional fasteners are used to secure the modules to the upright supports. Normally, these brackets have fastener openings which align with the upright supports and with openings on the sides of the module adjacent its front face.
Various cable routing devices are used to route cables to and along the upright supports of the rack. In general, these devices are attached to the upright supports or module. Cables connected to ports in the front face of the modules may be routed through the cable routing devices, which are typically mounted upon the face or sides of the modules and/or to the upright support frames of the rack. These cable routing devices are designed in varying configurations including hooks, and clasps which receive and route the cables upward or downward along the upright support frame, or horizontally along the face of the module. In general, these devices are fixed in position with a screw or other conventional fastener.
One problem with these existing cable routing devices is that they require the user to install a separate device for the purpose of routing cables. In addition, these devices typically extend outward from the face of the module, which may clutter the front face of the module. Moreover, physical removal of the cable routing device may become necessary, in some instances, when the routing device is not in use.
It would be desirable to have a cable management device which could avoid these problems, and provide a simple cost effective cable routing solution.